


my least favorite friend

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Oneshot, clueless chanhee, dumb sunwoo, jealous sunwoo, kevin is so done with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: in which sunwoo falls for his least favorite friend
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 228





	my least favorite friend

Sunwoo didn't mean to, he really didn't. 

  
He didn't necessarily want to, either. 

  
But he couldn't help the way his eyes gravitated towards his least favorite friend, or at least that's what everyone thought.

  
"Quit staring, twerp." Chanhee laughed, waving his hand in front of Sunwoo's face. 

  
"I wasn't staring at you, dumbass." Sunwoo rolled his eyes, almost as smoothly as the lie rolled off his lips because he was most definitely staring at his pretty face. 

  
Chanhee made a face and then waved his hand around, a signal for him to move out of his way. Sunwoo gave him a confused look before turning around and realizing that he was blocking his locker. 

  
Sunwoo made an 'ah' sound before stepping aside and letting Chanhee rummage through his locker. He looked away and spotted Younghoon coming their way. 

  
"Your boyfriend's coming." Sunwoo mumbled, earning an adorably confused face from Chanhee as he looked around to see who Sunwoo was talking about. 

  
"He's not my boyfriend, how long are you gonna keep teasing me about that?" Chanhee asked, turning back to continue rummaging through his locker. 

  
"When y'all stop making heart eyes at each other. I'll see you later." Sunwoo said when Younghoon was a few steps away from them, holding out a peace sign and not forgetting to hide the saltiness that he felt. He left without another word as he saw Younghoon hug Chanhee from behind, a friendly gesture that made his heart twist. 

  
"Well fuck this." Sunwoo rolled his eyes, walking away to find someone who wouldn't make his heart hurt. 

  
*

  
Chanhee, Sunwoo and Kevin agreed to hang out at a cafe to study, it was sort of quiet. They were all studying, except for Chanhee, who seemed to have a lot on his mind. 

  
"You guys were right." Chanhee finally spoke up, startling the two other males. 

  
"Please elaborate, I'm right about a lot of things." Kevin said, completely serious while setting his pen down. 

  
Sunwoo and Chanhee scoffed at what the older said because Kevin was most definitely never right. 

  
"Anyways, Younghoon confessed." Chanhee said, glancing at Sunwoo and then at Kevin to see what their reactions would be.

  
And there it was, Sunwoo was gonna have to see them as a couple from now on, he would have to see Younghoon kiss Chanhee's plump lips and see how Younghoon squeezes Chanhee close to him. His heart twisted again, it's been doing that a lot lately. 

  
"Oh, I saw that coming. So, what did he say when you rejected him?" Kevin asked, slyly glancing over to look at Sunwoo's surprised face. 

  
rejected? REJECTED? rEjEcTeD?

  
"You rejected him?" Sunwoo quickly turned to ask Chanhee, voice embarrassingly full of unwanted hope. Kevin snorted from across the table, trying to cover it up by coughing. 

  
"Well, yeah." Chanhee shrugged with a shy smile, his hand going up to nervously fix his hair as his cheeks dusted pink at the attention. 

  
"Why?" Sunwoo couldn't keep himself from asking, his eyes darting across Chanhee's pretty face. 

  
"You don't know?" Kevin asked, leaning forward as if to spill a big juicy secret, which he might as well do. Chanhee threw him a warning look which was waved off and now Sunwoo was intrigued. 

  
"Chanhee likes someone else." Kevin whispered, leaning back with a smug smile when he saw Sunwoo's face contort in an annoyed way. 

  
"Really Kevin? Might as well tell him who it is." Chanhee sighed, leaning back into his seat and avoiding eye contact with Sunwoo. 

  
"Okay." Kevin shrugged, moving forward again until Chanhee pushed him back into his seat. 

  
"That was a joke and you know it." Chanhee threw him an annoyed look as he leaned back into his chair. 

  
"You like someone?" Sunwoo asked, trying to clarify. Now there was two guys that he should be worried about? He really didn't stand a chance. 

  
"Yeah, I really do." Chanhee warmly smiled at Sunwoo, the latter almost melting right on the chair he was sitting on. 

  
Kevin stared at the two in frustration and disbelief, he knew what was going on but the other two just seemed so blind. Whatever, they'll figure it out. Kevin shrugged, going back to finishing his essay. 

  
*

  
"Why are you so mad?" Chanhee asked as he followed Sunwoo into the school hallway, feeling slight annoyance start to rise up within him. 

  
"Just leave me the fuck alone." Sunwoo growled, pushing past Chanhee. 

  
"Why do you always act so immature?" Chanhee almost shouted out, fists clenched by his sides. 

  
"Why do you always act so fucking annoying? Just drop it and go back in there." Sunwoo shouted, not even feeling a little guilty when Chanhee jumped back in surprise. 

  
"Why does it seem like you're jealous?" Chanhee yelled back, regret instantly filling him when Sunwoo let out a cold laugh. 

  
Chanhee didn't even have enough time to process Sunwoo whipping around and pushing him to the nearest wall, slamming his hand next to his head so that a loud echo resonated in the empty hallways. 

  
"For the last time, leave me alone." Sunwoo gritted out, threatening eyes glazing over Chanhee's surprised face. 

  
"Why are you mad at me?" Chanhee asked in a soft voice, a hand coming up to fist at the front of Sunwoo's shirt. 

  
"You like Changmin, don't you?" Sunwoo asked, his eyes frantically searching Chanhee's. 

  
"What are you talki— you think I like Changmin?" Chanhee asked, confusion taking over his pretty face. 

  
"You were all up on him, what do you expect me to believe?" Sunwoo asked, recalling how Chanhee clinged onto Changmin like his life depended on it. 

  
"And why would you be mad about that?" Chanhee innocently asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes and watching as Sunwoo faltered, his eyes looking down at the floor. 

  
Chanhee hesitantly raised a hand up to cup Sunwoo's cheek, tilting his head up so that they could make eye contact. 

  
"No reason." Sunwoo hissed, taking Chanhee's hand off his cheek. 

  
"Really?" Chanhee asked, reluctantly dropping his arm to the side. 

  
"Don't follow me." Sunwoo gritted out after a few seconds, intimidating eyes looking down at Chanhee. 

  
"Or else what?" Chanhee asked, tilting his head to the side.

  
"Or else I'll do something that we'll both regret." Sunwoo answered, his voice dangerously low. 

  
"I think I'm about to do it." Chanhee whispered, his eyes wandering down to Sunwoo's lips. 

  
Sunwoo noticed this and licked his lips unconsciously, pushing away from Chanhee, wanting to get out of that pressuring situation as fast as possible. 

  
But before he could, Chanhee wrapped a hand around Sunwoo's neck and brought their faces closer, closing his eyes as he crashed his lips against Sunwoo's. 

  
Chanhee quickly pulled away and looked up at Sunwoo's surprised face through his eyelashes. "It's you, dumbass. I like you." Chanhee admitted nervously biting his bottom lip as he quickly pushed himself off the wall and tried to walk away. 

  
Sunwoo quickly grabbed Chanhee's arm and pushed him to the wall again, this time much more gentler. 

  
"Are you serious?" Sunwoo asked, his hands going up to cup Chanhee's cheeks as his eyes searching for signs of lies. 

  
"Why would I joke about this?" Chanhee asked softly, his hands nervously fisting at his side. Sunwoo didn't say anything else, instead he let his thumb run down against Chanhee's bitten bottom lip, his eyes following the movement. 

  
"I like you too." Sunwoo mumbled, cheeks turning pink when he saw Chanhee let out a small, shy smile.

  
"If this is another one of your pranks, I will kill you Kim Sunwoo." Chanhee threatened, earning a laugh from Sunwoo. 

  
"It's not, trust me." Sunwoo smiled, looking into Chanhee's pretty eyes. 

  
"Prove it." Chanhee smirked, and it was probably one of the hottest things that Sunwoo has ever seen.

  
Sunwoo leaned down and captured Chanhee's lips, his hands moving from Chanhee's cheeks to the small of his back, bringing Chanhee closer. Chanhee smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sunwoo's neck as his lips pushed against Sunwoo's.

  
"Finally!" Kevin yelled, startling the couple who jumped apart. Chanhee visibly brightened at the sight of his best friend while Sunwoo was too busy wiping Chanhee's lip gloss off his lips, to care for Kevin's presence. 

  
"My best friend got some~" Kevin sang, pushing Sunwoo away as he hugged Chanhee.

  
"Hey back off, he's mine." Sunwoo playfully said, pushing Kevin away and grabbing Chanhee's hand. 

  
"Sunwoo, this isn't about you." Kevin said in disbelief, scoffing while trying to pry Chanhee's hand from Sunwoo's sticky fingers. 

  
"It's all about me." Sunwoo disagreed, pushing Kevin away. 

  
"I'm leaving." Chanhee announced, slipping out of Sunwoo's hand and walking away, leaving the other two standing in the hallways dumbfounded.


End file.
